New Ally Old Friend
by Lintu Hitose
Summary: before Winter War Someone from Matsumoto's past arraives in Karakura Town, and it ain't Ichimaru!. T for language. RXR please! possible Matsumoto X OC and possible fluff!
1. New Student

My story, "New Ally. Old Friend." Is a work in Progress.

_**Ch1. New Student.**_

**_-On a hill outside of the Japanese town Karakura-_**

"So, this is Karakura Town? The place where I have been sensing that familiar Reitsu, eh? Time for a blast from your past, Rangiku Matsumoto."

**_-Inside Karakura High-_**

"ACHOO!!"

"Are you ok, Rangiku-san?"

"Huh? Oh don't worry, Orihime-chan. I'm fine. Some boy must be talking about me."

"ATTENTION!" shouted Ms. Ochi, the class teacher, "We have yet another new student today."

"New student my ass." mumbled Ichigo. All the new students that have ended up in the same class as him have come from Soul Society. Currently he had; Rukia, Renji, and Rangiku. Toushiro, Ikkaku, and Yumechika where off dealing with hollows for now. "Who is next, Byakuya?!"

"Oi! Don't talk about Nii-sama like that!" growled Rukia, trying to defend her adoptive brother's honor.

"Rukia is right, Ichigo. Besides, their is really no need for Kuchiki-taicho to come here." stated Renji.

"Although you got to admit it, it would be interesting to see such an honourable man like Kuchiki-taicho in one of these school uniforms." commented Matsumoto, pointing to thier uniforms for school.

"MATSUMOTO!!" shouted Renji and Rukia in unison, though the image of Byakuya in a school uniform with his Kenseikan on along with his scarf was very intreging.

"As soon as we all get silent," said Ms. Ochi, eyeing the disguised shinigami "I will introduce your new student."

"No need to sensei," said a voice from the hallway "I'll introduce myself."

In walked a boy with a very broad smile, his height was about 5' 11", with a lanky build, his eyes were slitted, and messy Green-Blue hair that could easily earn him the nickname "Mop-top".

Rangiku just stared at this person in utter shock and thought to herself, _"N...no...it...couldn't be…him."_

_**End Ch.1**_

What do you think? Keep going?

RXR please!


	2. The Name's Date Taizenkaze

My story, "New Ally. Old Friend." Is a work in Progress.

I don't own Bleach our any of it's characters

_**Ch.2 The Name's Date Taizenkaze**_

_"N...no...it...couldn't be….him."_

Matsumoto just stared shocked at the lanky new guy who was currently grinning broadly at his new classmates.

"Yo, everyone. The name's Date Taizenkaze." he said bowing at the waist. "Pleased to meet you."

"Thank you, Date-kun. You may take an empty seat now." said Ms. Ochi, motioning to some empty seats by the window, near Ichigo's group!

"Hai!"

As soon as he got to his seat, murmuring quickly spread through the room, even in Ichigo's group of friends.

"Is he another shinigami, Arbari-kun?" whispered The Last Quincy, Ishida Uryu.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before. I've never even heard the name Date within Soul Society." Renji whispered back.

"What'cha whispering about?" butted in Date.

"WHAA!!!! Don't do that!" shouted the shocked Quincy and Shinigami in unison.

"Ehemmm."

"Sorry, sensei."

"Right," said Ms. Ochi, getting back on track "now if you all would focus your attention to the board, could someone solve the problem?" She asked. All the kids turned their attention to the board.

"NANI??!!?!?!?!" shouted the entire class.

On the board was the most confusing pile of numbers and symbols the class had ever seen. Even Uryu was speechless.

"So, can anyone answer the problem?" she asked her students "Not even you, Ishida-kun?" Uryu just sat their with his mouth open staring at the massive problem "How about you, Date-kun?" she said looking at her new student.

Taizenkaze had just been looking at the board with a look a concentration on his face

"Sure thing, teacher." He said confidently as he got up from his seat and walked towards the board. He got to the board and picked up the chalk.

"Hmmph. Poor new guy his setting himself up for a major fall." Whispered Ichigo.

"For once we agree on something, Kurosaki." Responded Uryu.

"Done." said Taizenkaze as he calmly walked back to his seat with a smirk on his face.

"What?.." Everyone looked at the board to see why the new kid was so smug. Surely he wasn't able to answer the question so easily.

"The answer," Taizenkaze said coolly as he sat back down in his seat "is 2."

The class looked at the board and sure enough the new guy had placed "2" at the end of the mass of numbers and symbols.

Ms. Ochi was in shock! "I...I don't...believe it!" she stammered, "He's RIGHT!!"

The jaws of all but Orihime, Sado, and Rangiku it the desks in disbelief! How did this new guy correctly answer such a confusing problem?!

"Wow! That was amazing!" chirped Orihime, clapping her hands together.

"..." was Sado's response.

_"So,"_ Rangiku thought to herself while trying to regain her composure _"it really is him."_

_**End Ch.2**_

What do you think? Keep going?

RXR please!


	3. HE IS A

My story, "New Ally. Old Friend." Is a work in Progress.

I don't own Bleach our any of it's characters

_**Ch.3 He is a…..**_

_"So,"_ Rangiku thought to herself while trying to regain her composure _"it really is him."_

"Well now," said Ms. Ochi, regaining her composure and readjusting her glasses, "it seems our new classmate knows his math."

RRRIIINNNGGG!!! (school bell)

"Alright everyone, study for tomorrow's test."

"HAI!!"

_**-Outside Karakura High-**_

"IIICHIIIGOOOO!!!!" CRASH!!

Just like any other day at school, Keigo tried to give Ichigo a flying glomp. This time Ichigo had sidestepped the sneak attack, leaving Keigo to crash into a tree.

"What is it now, Keigo?" asked Ichigo, even though experience said it had something to do with girls.

Pinching his nose to stop the bleeding, but continuing like nothing just happened, "Hey, Ichigo, what do you think the story is with this new kid?"

"Why would I know? First time I've seen him at all."

"Well I'M gonna invite him to join our group for lunch tomorrow" Keigo proudly stated as he marched off.

_"Right, you go do that Keigo."_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!!"

"Huh? What's up, Inoue?"

"Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san, and Rangiku-san want to talk to Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, and us."

"What about?"

"I don't know, but everyone is waiting for us. Come on!" she said as she grabbed Ichigo's hand and ran back to the classroom.

_**-Back In The Classroom-**_

(everyone is huddled in a group waiting for Orihime and Ichigo to return, except Matsumoto who is quietly sitting on a windowsill looking outside)

"Tch, what could be taking them so long?" Asked Renji, getting impatient waiting for Orihime to return with Ichigo, "Where the hell are they?"

"Calm down Renji." Said Rukia, slapping him on the back of the head.

"Hey everyone! We're back!" Orihime gleefully announced, walking into the room with Ichigo silently following behind her.

"Ok Rukia, what is it?" asked Ichigo, slightly irritated at this point. He just wanted to go home, do his homework, and go to bed.

"Didn't something seem weird about that new kid?" asked Rukia.

"Huh? You mean something besides that weird grin of his, AND the fact he correctly answered Ms. Ochi's huge math problem?"

"Exactly."

"Then what is it?"

"For those of us who can sense spiritual pressure," Renji explained, "like Ishida, Rukia, and myself, we sensed he had a the same level as that of a Lieutenant ranked Shinigami."

"What are you getting at?" asked a confused Ichigo.

"Baka! HE IS A…" just then Rukia's, Renji's, and Matsumoto's cell phones started ringing.

"Is it a hollow?" asked Ichigo, returning to his stern demeanor.

"Not just one, but 3." Said Matsumoto, standing up and heading for the door.

"Alright! Let's go!" shouted Ichigo as he ran for the door.

_**End Ch.3**_

Sorry it took so long, damn high school. XP

What do you think? Keep going?

RXR please!


	4. SHINIGAMI!

My story, "New Ally. Old Friend." Is a work in Progress.

I don't own Bleach our any of it's characters

_**Ch.4 …SHINIGAMI!!**_

"_Alright! Let's go!" shouted Ichigo as he ran for the door._

_**-**__**Tsubakidai Park-**_

"DAMN IT! Where did they go?" yelled Ichigo. They had arrived at where the signal came from. Everyone was ready for battle. Uryu had left shortly to get into his Quincy uniform while Ichigo and the others went to Urahara's Shop to leave their bodies behind and turn into Shinigami. Orihime and Sado just stayed in their street cloths.

"I don't know, but the signal came from here." Said Rukia, checking her phone again.

"Mabey it was it was a false alarm." Suggested Uryu.

"I doubt it, Ishida." Said Renji, "It's unlikely that a false alarm set off all 3 of out phones."

At this point Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Uryu start arguing with each other. Matsumoto, Orihime, and Sado just stare at them.

"Ichigo…" Sado says in his usually slow tone.

"Huh? Whats on your mind Chad?" said Ichigo, calling Sado "Chad" out of habit.

"Mabey the Hollows are hiding themselves."

"That could be the case." Said Rukia, agreeing Sado.

"Then where could they……

"AAAAHHHH!!!!"

"NANI?!"

A giant grotesque creature with a bone-like mask encasing it's face had just grabbed Orihime!

"INOUE!" Ichigo yelled.

Before he could react, 2 more creatures burst out from the ground. One grabbed Matsumoto while the other grabbed Rukia!

"RANGIKU-SAN! RUKIA!!!" Ichigo cried out as he drew his sword.

Just then, the wind started to pick up.

"Unhand them…" cried out a voice across the wind, "…HOLLOW SCUM!!!"

All of a sudden, the wind blew so hard, the guys had to brace themselves so they wouldn't be blown over.

"RRRAAAWWWRRRIIIEEE!!!" screeched the hollow holding Orihime as a deep gash appeared on it's arm. It dropped Her out of shock and pain.

"AHH!! HELP ME!!" she said as she helplessly flapped her arms around, not realizing someone had already caught her.

"It's OK now, I got you." Said the voice of her saviour.

"Oh, Thank you Kurosaki-" she said blushing, until she saw the face of her saviour "GAAHH! YOU'RE NOT KUROSAKI-KUN!!!

"Huh? What are you wailing abo.._**SLAP!!**_..OW!! WHAT WAS THAT SLAP FOR?!"

"PUT ME DOWN!!" she wailed pounding his shoulder with both her fists.

"Alright! Aliright!" the person says and drops Orihime uncermoniusly on her butt.

"Ow! Hey!" she said, but he was already gone "Huh?"

"NEXT!!"

"RRRAAAWWWRRRIIIEEE!!!" screeched the hollow holding Rukia. Just like with the other one, it too dropped it's captive.

"2 saved, 1 left" said the person.

"I KNEW IT!" Rukia said as she pointed the mystery hero, who happened to have messy Green-Blue hair that could earn him the nickname 'Mop-Top'. "YOU ARE A SHINIGAMI!!"

"WHAT?! KNOW WAY!!" was everyone's reaction.

"Ha! You got me." He said jovaly, flashing another fox-like grin like he showed in class. "Shinigami Date Taizenkaze," he said bowing, "at your service."

_**End Ch.4**_

Sorry it took so long, damn high school. XP

What do you think? Keep going?

RXR please!


	5. More Problems

My story, "New Ally

My story, "New Ally. Old Friend." is a work in Progress.

I don't own Bleach our any of it's characters. Date is my creation.

I'm proud of how much I've done already XP

_**Ch.5 More Problems**_

"_Ha! You got me." He said jov__ialy, flashing another fox-like grin like he showed in class. "Shinigami Date Taizenkaze," he said bowing, "at your service."_

Everyone just stared in disbelief at Date. How could he be a shinigami? How could he be a God of Death? Who, or what, is he? He wore a _shihakushō_ like an average shinigami, but it was torn all over the place and he was missing the socks and sandles for some reason.

"Yup, I'm a…" he was cut off by a wild howl from the 2 Hollows he had just injured. "Hang on a second," he told Ichigo and co. "it seems they want to fight big time." He puts a hand on the hilt of his katana, "This should take about three seconds." He started to draw his sword, when he suddenly vanished!

"RRRAAAWWWRRRIIIEEE!!" screemed the 2 Hollows as slashes appeared all over their bodies.

"Well, that didn't take that long." Said Date when he suddenly reappeared, with his Green hilted sword sliding back into its black sheath. "Now, FALL TO PIECES!!" he shouted, clicking his sheath and hand-guard together. With that, the Hollows did literally fall to pieces!

Needless to say, Ichigo and his friend where freaked out now.

"N…no way….He just…totally destroyed those Hollows…like they where nothing…" Ichigo stammered as the pieces slowly began to vanish as the 2 monstrous soul beasts were cleansed by the blade.

Date just ignored their shocked expressions and looked up at the still captive Matsumoto. He put a hand by his mouth and yelled up to her, "HEY! MATSU-CHAN!! NEED A HAND?!"

"_Matsu…chan??" everyone thought._

"DAMN YOU, T.K.!! I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" she yelled back, slightly turning a shade of pink.

"_And T.K.??" everyone thought. "They have friend titles for each other?"_

"WHATEVER! DO I NEED TO LEND YOU A HAND, OR ARE YOU GOING TO SAVE YOURSELF THIS TIME?!"

"_This…time??" everyone thought. "Do these 2 know each other or something?"_

"OR SHOULD I WAIT FOR OUR OLD PAL GIN TO SAVE YOU AGAIN?!"

"_Old pal Gin?!" everyone thought. "This guy knows Ichimaru Gin?! Who is this guy?"_

Ichigo automatically draws his large sword, Zangetsu, and points it at Date. "Hey you!" he yells to get the mop-top's attention.

"Hmmm? What is it? Something I say?" Date asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah." Said Renji, now pointing his katana, Zabimaru, at the confused mop-top. "You just called Ichimaru Gin by his first name, and with no title. That leaves us to suspect that you are good friends with him."

"Yeah, I'm friends with him. What's up?" Date asked. Suddenly his eyes flashed open, reveling emerald eyes, then he lets out a big sigh as he puts a hand to his face and his eyes go back to there slit position. "Oh boy. Did he get himself in trouble again?"

"Huh? What do you mean?! Of course that bastard is in trouble!" screamed Renji.

"What do you mean? Did I miss something while I was gone?"

"Eh? What do you mean 'while I was gone'?" asked Ichigo.

"OOOHHH!! I GOT IT!!" Shouted Orihime as she jumped in between Date and her friends and dramatically held a finger in the air, looking like she just figured out how to end war and poverty.

"What is it, Inoue-san?" asked Uryu.

"I think I know why he doesn't understand what the situation with Ichimaru is!" she declared and pointed her finger at Date like a character from 'Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney', "You have been cryogenically frozen for the past few years, haven't you?!"

"Uh…Inoue-san? I don't think that is possible, even in Soul Society." said Uryu, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Actually, Specs" Uryu flinched at the fact that this stranger just gave him such a rude nickname, "she is correct about me being frozen." He stated calmly.

"WTF?!" was every ones response but Orihime's.

"Only thing wrong is it wasn't a few years, more like 100 years."

"OH WOW! That's amazing!" exclaimed Orihime. Everyone else's mouths just dropped.

"I guess," Date sighed, "even though it was only supposed to be for 10 years." Just then the final Hollow gave an awful inhuman screech that forced everyone to cover their ears. "Awww Shitaki Mushrooms." Sighed Date as he reached for his sword again.

"What's wrong?" asked Rukia.

"It's calling its friends" Date said grimly. As if on cue, 2 dozen more appeared from thin air!

"What in the world?!" shouted Ichigo. He and his friends got in there battle positions ready to fight.

"STAY BACK!" shouted Date.

"WHAT FOR?!" Renji yelled back.

"LET'S GO RENJI!" yelled Ichigo as he ran past Date and charged forward.

"Right!" said Renji as he followed Ichigo. Drawing his free hand across the side of his blade he shouted, " HOWL! ZABIMARU!" All of a sudden, the blade had transformed into what looked like a segmented blade with a pick-like protrusion on each segment!

"KAZESHIHAI!!" shouted Date, swinging his sword.

Before either Ichigo or Renji could get close to the hollows, a strong gust of wind blew them back!

"What in the-OUCH!" Ichigo said as landed square on his behind and then a tumbling Renji came flying into Ichigo's face!

"Hey! What just happened?" questioned Rukia.

"They did not stop when I told them to, so I used my _zanpakutō's_ 'Kazeshihai' (wind control) abbility to make them stop and bring them back." Replied the mop-top calmly.

"So your sword is a wind-based type?" Rukis asked.

"Sure is." Said Date. "Now if you don't mind," he continued, as he began to spin his zanpakutō like a helicopter propeller above his head, "let me call **my** zanpakutō's name!" The katana began to glow as he shouted, "TAKE FLIGHT!! JOUTENKOU!!

_**End Ch.5**_

Sorry it took so long, damn high school. XP

To let you know, _Joutenkou_ means; Imperial Sky Lord (based on what I put together XP)

In the next Chapter, we see Joutenkou's shikai form. Any one wanna take a wild guess at it is?

What do you think? Keep going?

RXR please!


	6. HoolyPoop?

My story, "New Ally. Old Friend." is a work in Progress.

I don't own Bleach our any of it's characters, Tite Kubo does.

Date Taizenkaze is my creation.

I'm proud of how much I've done already XP

With Joutenkou, to me "King" and "Lord" are the same thing. :P

_**Ch.6 Hooly-Poop?**_

"_Sure is." Said Date. "Now if you don't mind," he continued, as he began to spin his __zanpakutō like a helicopter propeller above his head, "let me call __**my**__ zanpakutō's name!" The katana began to glow as he shouted, "TAKE FLIGHT!! JOUTENKOU!!!"_

When the glowing finally stopped and he brought his weapon to his side, it was no longer a katana. What was once a sword was now a gaint ring blade, a chakram!

"This is my released zanpakutō," Date said proudly, easily hoisted the gaint metal ring above his head with one hand, "meet Joutenkou, Imperial Sky King!"

"King, eh? Looks more like a Hoola-Hoop to me." Said a not so impressed Ichigo.

"What's a Hooly-Poop?" asked Rukia and Renji, giving Ichigo a confused look.

"Oh, never mind." Ichigo sighed, putting a hand to his face in frustration.

"Ha. Call it whatever you want to, Carrot-top, just watch what Joutenkou can do!"

With that, he effortlessly flung the gaint ring at the hollows the same way someone would toss a Boomerang, and it acted like one too! After taking out 5 of the hollows, Joutenkou somehow flew back to Date who easily caught it with one hand!

"Oh wow! Its amazing!" cheered Orihime.

"_It's not that amazing."_ thought Ichigo and Uryuu.

"Now for my next trick," Date said with a smile as he held the chakram in front of his face, "Kaze no Mai!! (Wind Dance!!)"

With that, he vanished yet again! The only hints of his movements were some leaves blowing through the hoard of Hallows. Then the Hallows began to fall one by one!

"What?! Is he doing that?" ask Renji.

"You got that right, Tattoo-san." said Date, reappearing on top of the Hallow that held Matsumoto. "

"RRRRAAAAWWWWRRRR!!!!"

"Oh grrr yourself!" Date yelled at the Hallow as he sliced the Hallow's head in half. Grabbing Matsumoto by the arm they jumped safely to the ground. "Well that was fun."

"Thank you for your help, Date-kun." thanked Orihime.

"No Problem guys." said Date.

"Even though we didn't need it" grumbled Ichigo. Date just chuckled.

"So, why are you here in Karakura Town anyway, T.K.?" asked Matsumoto, dusting herself off.

"Lets just say I felt like it, Matsu-chan." grinned the mop-top. "See you around guys." and with that, he vanished.

"Well, I hate to say it, but it seems we have a new ally." sighed Uryu.

"Yup! And it seems like an old friend of Rangiku-san." Orihime said gleefully.

"Ichigo..."

"What is it Rukia?"

"What is a Hooly-Poop?" Ichigo just sighed. It was gonna be one of those days.

_**End Ch.6**_

Sorry it took so long, damn high school. XP

RXR please!

_**AN:/:/**_** Up till now, I've made this mainly for a school assignment. Now, that assignment is over and it has been turned in.**

**So now I have a question for you the readers; Should I continue this story?**

**If I feel I get enough 'yes' responses I will continue, but I will need some help. I need ideas. Help will earn a cookie and a mention in the next disclaimer.**


	7. TO THE READERS!

_**Author's Note:/:/**_

**Thanks for the support, especially from the following reviews; Squeaky-Chan93, Waya.Y, and mandy-san. You 3 get COOKIES!!! hands them cookies**

**Thank you friends, "New Ally, Old Friend" will continue!!**

**Next chapter I plan on having Date meet Ikkaku, Yumechika, and Captain Hitsugaya at Karakura High. Any and all ideas are welcome.**

**And Remember;**

**C.I.F.!! (Chaos Is Fun!!)**


	8. AN 2

_**Author's Note:/:/**_

**First off, I AM SORRY! I have been rather busy (and still am) and I have a problem with the story.**

**The problem is;**

**BRAIN FART, Writer's Block, whatever you wanna call it I have it!**

**I want the next chapter or 2 to consist of Date meeting other members of Soul Society (i.e. Hitsugaya, Mayuri, Zaraki), as well as him to reuniting with old friends (i.e. Ukitake and Kyoraku), but I just can't seem to piece this together.**

**So I call on you, the readers, to lend me a hand in this. I would be most grateful for any help.**

**And Remember;**

**C.I.F.!! (Chaos Is Fun!!)**

**Signed,**

**LintuHitose**


	9. Be Careful

I don't own Bleach our any of it's characters, Tite Kubo does.

Date Taizenkaze is my creation.

I'm proud of how much I've done already XP

_**Ch.7 Be Careful of What You Say and Do.**_

"Are you serious Abari?"

"Yeah I'm serious Ikkaku-san."

It was the next day in class. Renji was just finishing telling a returned Ikkaku, Yumechika, and Tōshirō about what happened the other day. Yumechika turned to Tōshirō, "What do you think we should do, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"I'll report this to Soul Society later, for now lets just keep an eye on him." responded the pint-sized captain.

"How exactly do you plan to do that Hitsugaya-taichou?" asked Rangiku.

"What do you mean Matsumoto-san?" asked Yumechika. "We just need to keep an eye on him, right?"

"What I mean is, he will figure out that something is up."

"I don't see why this is such a big deal." commented Ichigo. The shinigami just stared at Oranged-haired representative. Ichigo froze under the combined glare. "I mean it's not like he's is causing trouble, right?"

"GOOD MORNING KUROSAKI-KUN!" yelled Orihime joyfully, skipping into the room.

"GOOD MORNING PEOPLE!" yelled Date, coming in behind Orihime.

"Wha! You again?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh. It's you." Orihime put a finger to her bottom lip. "Let me see. It's Date-kun, right?"

"Good job. You remembered my name! And you are Inoue-chan, right?" said Date smiling his fox-like grin while patting her on the head.

"Yes, that's right." said Orihime, smiling happily.

"HEY HEY! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF ACTING LIKE YOU'VE KNOWN HER FOREVER!" yelled a slightly jealous Keigo.

"It's ok, Keigo." Someone griped Keigo's shoulder causing him to yelp and turn around to see a red haired girl with red rimmed glasses.

"Chi…Chizuru-senpai?" Keigo squeaked in fright. Chizuru looked ready to kill.

"_Nani? I sense Killing Intent, and it's directed to me."_ thought Date.

"I will kill the fool who dares to pat Orihime on the head like she was a dog!"

"_Oh crap."_

"Oi! Knock it off Chizuru!" said Tatsuki, smacking the red-haired lesbian on the back of the head. "Quit messing with the new kid."

"B..But.."

"NO BUTS! Besides, him patting Orihime on the head is not nearly as awful as what you 'TRY' to do to Orihime on a regular basis." taunted the dark-haired fighter.

_"Great. Crazy Girls." _thought a nervous Date, with an Anime Sweatdrop on he back of his head.

"Anyway, nice to meet you." said Taysuki, extending her hand out to the Green-haired newcomer, "I'm Arisawa Tatsuki."

"Date Taizenkaze." responded Date, returning the gesture.

"Well nice to meet ya, Date."

"Well...same here. Bye." said Date before scurying off away from the pshyco chicks. After a bit of "Dodge the Kids", Date got to his seat and set up his stuff.

"Oi" said a stern voice yet child-like voice.

"Huh? Who's calling?" asked the green-haired mop-top, looking around but not seeing anyone.

"Down...here..." growled the voice. Date looked down and saw a little kid with spiky white hair, who looked annoyed at something.

"Hmm? What's an elementary kid doing here?"

"Excuse me…" growled the now pissed off pint-sized shinigami, he even had an anime vein on his head. He grabbed Date by his tie pulled him down to eye-level. "I AM NOT AN ELEMENTARY KID!"

"Well sorry! How am I supposed to know your got left in the dryer to long!"

At this point Ikkaku couldn't help himself and just busted up laughing. "WHAHAHA! Man, this guy is just to much." Chuckled the bald shinigami. "Hey, Yumechika, how long to you wanna bet it will take before Hitsugaya-Taichou goes and freezes is ass. Haha." He laughed putting his arm around his friend.

"I don't know, Ikkaku." Responded the effeminate shinigami, running a hand across his Feather-Eyebrow.

"Shut-up Madarame." Yelled Hitsugaya, throwing a text book at the face of the laughing 3rd seat. The young prodigy then turned his icy glare back to the confused mop-top. "You are coming with use after school. Got it?"

"Fine, even though I don't feel like babysitting a kid."

"Why you…"

"That's enough T.K." said Matsumoto, walking up and putting a hand on Hitsugaya's head. "Stop messing with Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Ta…Tai…chou?" stuttered Date, staring at the white-haired captain. "Are you freaking kidding me, Matsu-chan! This 'Kid'," pointing at Hitsugaya, "is Happy Meal sized!" Hitsugaya twitched at the 'Kid' part.

Rukia turned to Ichigo. "Oi, Ichigo, what is a 'Happy Meal'?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed. "I thought I already showed you and Renji before. It's what fast food places serve little kids." Ichigo opened his eyes. "Now I have a question for you guys. What's wrong with Toshiro?"

Everyone looked at Hitsugaya. In a split second Rukia and Renji were out the door and probably cowering in Ichigo's closet. Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumechika just stood at the FAR end of the room. Hitsugaya was glowing with a blue arua, hand reaching for his Shinigami badge.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah, Taizenkaze?"

"I'm getting the felling we should run."

_**End Ch.7**_

Damn, looks like Date ain't making to many friends.

Sorry it took so long, damn high school and writers block. XP

RXR please!


	10. Auther Note 3

My story, "New Ally

_**Author's Note/**_

**I'm sorry I have not posted anything for the last few months. I just have not been able to think of how to continue.**

**So (once again) I call on you, the readers, to lend me a hand in this. I would be most grateful for any help.**

**And Remember;**

**C.I.F.!! (Chaos Is Fun!!)**

**Signed,**

**LintuHitose**


	11. Dreams

From now on SPOILER WARNING!! (up to the flashback manga arc "Turn Back The Pendulum")

I don't own Bleach our any of it's characters, Tite Kubo does.

Date Taizenkaze is my creation.

I'm proud of how much I've done already XP

_**Ch.8 Dream of the Silver Smile**_

'_**--deserted area of Rukongai--**_

"_Eat. If you can feint from hunger, it obviously means you have it, right? The power?"_

"_So you have it, too?"_

"_Yes, just like you. My name is Gin. I'm pleased to meet you."_

"_Gin? What a strange name."_

_**--"The Shack"--**_

"_Man, Gin ain't back yet. I wonder what's keeping him."_

"_I'm back Date-kun, and I found a new friend for us!" said the child-sized Gin in a sing-song voice, carrying a sleeping Rangiku piggy-back style._

"_A new friend you say? You mean you found another person like us?" asked the pre-teen sized Date._

"_Yup. I found her past out on my way back, so I thought I'd bring her with me."_

_At this point Rangiku starts to wake up. "Hmmm. It looks like she's waking. Put her on the mattress, Gin." Just as Gin sets her down, Rangiku fully wakes up. Her eyes travel from her silver haired savior, to the green-haired pre-teen, to her new surroundings with a mix of confusion and intrigue._

"_Wha? Where am I?"_

"_This is our little 'House' that we like to call, 'The Shack'." said Date sitting down to look her in the face with a grin. "My name is Date Taizenkaze, nice to meet you. You've already met Sir-Grins-A-Lot, Ichimaru Gin."_

"_I…I'm Rangiku…Rangiku Matsumoto" chirped the strawberry blonde nervously._

"_Tell me, Rangiku Matsumoto, do you have have a family back in one of the districts?" Rangiku just looked down and shook her head, tears starting to roll down her face. "I see…"_

"_Were you abandoned?" asked Gin with a somber tone, the smile gone from his face. Date looked at Gin like he was about to scold him for being rude, when…_

"_Yes…" she said, silently nodding._

"_Then…would you…uh…like to join our family?" asked the silver-haired youth hopefully. Both Rangiku and Date just stare at Gin in surprise._

"_Oh thank you!" shouted a teary eyed Rangiku as she glomped Gin and planted numerous 'Cootie kisses' on his face. "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!"_

_Date just stood there and laughed at the site of Gin struggling to break free while shouting 'AH! COOTIES!'_

--_**Hueco Mundo**_--

"Ichimaru, wake up. You're drooling on the control panel again."

"rrrr. Just 5 more minutes." groaned a sleepy Gin. He had fallen asleep again at the control panel to their Hueco Mundo fortress and only one other person was with him.

"I might be blind, but I can still smell and hear." Said a calm, yet notably peeved, Tousen Kaname.

"What's that surposed to mean, Tousen-san?" asked a still groggy Gin.

"I know you drool, cause I can smell it. Plus, you snore."

"Hey now, I don't snore." Retorted Gin, turning is back to the blind man and pouting. _"He just had to wake me from 'that' dream." _Thought the silver-haired man to himself. _"I wonder why I had that dream anyway."_

"One more thing, there are no such things as 'cooties'."

"Shaddup." grumbled Gin.

Aizen briskly walks into the control room with a cup of tea in hand and that 'I am God' smile of conference. "Good Morning!"

"Good Morning, Aizen-sama." responded Gin and Kaname in unison.

At this point, a messenger arrancar ran into the room

"Aizen-sama, please pardon my rudeness, I bring you news from the Human World."

"Really now? What is it?"

"There is word of a new shinigami in the area of Karakura Town."

Gin went as stiff as a bored. _"Oh boy. I think I just got my answer."_

_**End Ch.8**_

Hope you guys liked that "Flashback Dream" I made for them. It took me a while to figure out how to tie there pasts together.

FEAR THE COOTIE KISSES OF DOOOOOOOM!! she didn't have her "assets" yet, so I had to do something

Sorry it took so long, major writers block. XP

RXR please!


	12. Sake and Banannas

From now on SPOILER WARNING!! (up to the flashback manga arc "Turn Back The Pendulum")

I don't own Bleach our any of it's characters, Tite Kubo does.

Date Taizenkaze is my creation.

I'm proud of how much I've done already XP

_**Ch.9 Sake and Bannanas**_

'_**--Squad 8, Captain's Quarters--**_

"_Captain Kyoraku!! You have a visitor." yelled Squad 8 Vice-Captain, Lisa Yadomaru._

"_Oooohhh who is it?" groaned an exhausted Captain of Squad 8._

"_Get up Captain, or I'll yank the short hairs __**again**__." Responded Lisa slowly, to make sure he heard her. Needless to say, Shunsui was up and at the door in an instant._

"_Alright I'm up. Who is it?" standing before him was a younge boy, no older then his Vice-Captain, with green hair and a very big and proud grin on his face._

"_Date Taizenkaze, sir! As of today, I am a member of your squad!" exclaimed the newcomer._

"_Ah! That's right. I remember now. You just graduated from the Academy didn't you? Pleased to meet you Date." said Shunsui, happily shaking the young adult's hand._

"_Pleased to work under your guidance, Captain Kyoraku."_

"_I do hope you share a bottle of sake with me." said the gleeful Captain._

"_Offering the new guy sake already, eh Shunsui?" asked an arriving Ukitake._

"_Ah Juushiro, my old friend. You are welcome to join us if you want." said Shunsui, holding out his arms to greet his buddy with a friendly hug._

"_Maybe some other time, Shunsui."_

"_Sure have. Hey Date, why don't you head to the training field and introduce yourself to the rest of the division now."_

"_Alright!" but as the green haired newcomer dashes off, he slips on something, "Uh??" it's a banana peel, "BA-NA-NAAAA?!" he yells as he slides down the street._

"_You put that there didn't you, Juushiro." Shunsui asked his white-haired friend with a smirk._

"_Even I like a joke every now and then, Shunsui." responded the sickly captain, smiling innocently._

_The two Captains just gave each other a look before busting up laughing._

--_**Kyoraku's Office**_--

"CAPTAIN KYORAKU!! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!!" shouted a very peeved Nanao.

"Just 5 more minutes." Pleaded a sleepy Captain.

"You said that** 5** minutes ago Captain." sighed the bi-spectacled Vice-Captain.

"Ya don't say." groaned Shunsui, lifting his head from his desk.

"Captain Ukitake wants you to meet him at the Technological Development Bureau as soon as you can. He said it was important."

"Really? Then we better not keep him waiting anymore." Shunsui made sure to grab his pink flowered-haori as he went out the door to greet his Vice-Captain. "Lets go my sweet little Nanao." said Shunsui with a grin before getting smacked on face with Nanao's fan.

"Captain Kyoraku, for once please be serious." Sighed Nanao before walking off to the T.D.B. while her captain just grinned and hummed as he followed.

--_**T.D.B. (Technological Development Bureau)**_--

"We're here!" the sake loving captain sang out as he walked into the room.

"About time too, Captain Kyoraku" said a voice. Shunsui looked up at the large monitor to see the face of a rather annoyed Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Captain Hitsugaya? Is something wrong in the material world?" questioned Shunsui.

"I'll say there is a problem!" Hitsugaya then pulled into view a shivering green haired man.

"Hi guys." Said Date through chattering teeth. "Long time not see."

_**End Ch.9**_

Sorry it took so long only to produce such a short chapter, major writers block. --;

I'll be going to College soon, so the next chapter will be out around Thanksgiving (I hope T.T)

RXR please!


	13. What Was Missed pt1

From now on SPOILER WARNING!! (up to the flashback manga arc "Turn Back The Pendulum")

I don't own Bleach our any of it's characters, Tite Kubo does.

Date Taizenkaze is my creation.

I'm proud of how much I've done already XP

_**Ch.10 What was missed (pt.1)**_

--_**T.D.B. (Technological Development Bureau)**_--

"Date…Taizenkaze? You're alive?!" Asked Ukitake.

"Same to you, Captain Coughs-up-blood." Grunted Date as Hitsugaya let go of him. "And to top off the shock, it would seem the two off you haven't changed a lot either."

"But it seems you yourself have changed a bit, Date-kun." Grinned Kyoraku.

"Ya, being frozen for the last 110 some odd years gave me a lot of time to think!" Date said sarcastically.

Just then, Commander-General Yamamoto walked in the room, with a very serious look on his face.

"What is this rumor going around that a Shinigami from a century ago has been found?!" he thundered.

"Yo! Right here, Commander-General Yamamoto!" said Date, waving his hand.

"Give me your Name, Division, and Seat now young man!"

Date snaps to attention in fright, "Sir, my name is Date Taizenkaze, 4th seat of the 8th division under Captain Kyoraku Shunsui!"

Yamamoto passes a glare to Shunsui, who tips his hat over his eyes, "Explain why you have not been seen for over 100 years!"

"Sir! I don't have all the details, I'm not entirely sure myself. During a mission along side Urahara of the the 2nd division, we had this strange feeling that a powerful evil was building up. Sir, forgive us that we didn't chose to inform you, but it felt like it was coming from somewhere within Soul Society. So, we came up with a plan, to seal one of us away so that at least one of us would survive to deal with this threat. It took us a while, but we managed to build what I think humans would call a "Stasis Pod". We decided to that I would be the one to remain in that pod, and Urahara would find a way to either combat the lurking evil," Date then hangs his head, "or to at least delay it." He looked up and right at Yamamoto, "Please tell me. I can still sense that the evil I speak of is still out there, and is getting stronger by the minute. Please tell me that this evil has not claimed lives yet!" Everyone but Yamamoto look away at the moment. They realize what the evil is he speaks of. Date sees this and hangs his head, "Commander-General, what was the evil me and Kisuke felt, and who's lives has it claimed?"

"Depends who you ask." Growled Toshiro.

"What?"

"A lot has happened in the last Century, Date-kun." Explained Kyoraku, "For one, your good friend Urahara Kisuke became Captain of Squad 12. He even started his own group, the Research and Development Institute."

A smile returns to Date's face, "Really?! Hahahaha! Good to hear that he finally found a way to put that mind to good use! So, can I talk to him?"

"Urahara Kisuke is EXILED from the Soul Society." Responds Yamamoto roughly.

"Exiled? What are you talking about, sir? Surely Kisuke wouldn't be that daring."

"While you were gone, Urahara made an item that could blur and destroy the line separating Shinigami and Hollow." Explained Ukitake, "The item is called the Hougyoku, and it could turn a Shinigami into a Hollow. Currently, an evil man is using it to create Arrancars."

"Arrancars? You mean those Hollows that somehow gain Shinigami type abilities? Why would Kisuke make something like that?"

"That's just the thing," said Kyoraku, "we don't know why he made it."

"Well where is he now? Can I talk to him?"

"No! You are to return to Soul Society right now." Ordered Yamamoto.

Just then, a hand griped Date's shoulder and with a startled "YIPE!" he turned around only to be met with the face of a not-to-pleased women. "S-Soi Fong?!"

"You're coming with me."

"Make me, ya buzzing Little…" he never got to finish is sentenced, cause in a single movement that was to quick for the naked eye to see she had knocked him out cold.

"Still a fool, Taizenkaze." Soi Fong said with distain in her voice as the Green-haired Shinigami slumped to the floor in a heap.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I thank you for bringing him to our attention. We shall take it from here." Said Yamamoto as the large screen turned off.

"I leave him to and Soul Society, Captain Soi Fong." said the white-haired captain as he left.

Soi Fong just sighed as she pick up the unconscious body of Date and headed back to the Soul Society.

--_**On a Roof in Soul Society**_--

A rather large figure stood up as it sensed a new spiritual pressure arriving. The figure let out a low chuckle. "It would appear I have a new audience member." The figure then started leaping from roof top to roof top, leaving cracks in the in the shingles and laughing all the while. "IT'S SHOWTIME!!"

_**End Ch.10**_

Next time we will be introduced to a new OC!!

Sorry it took so long, major writers block. --;

RXR please!


	14. What Was Missed pt2

From now on SPOILER WARNING!! (up to the flashback manga arc "Turn Back The Pendulum")

I don't own Bleach our any of it's characters, Tite Kubo does.

Date Taizenkaze is my creation.

I'm proud of how much I've done already XP

" " is Speaking out loud/Dialogue

' ' is Thought

_**Ch.11What was Missed (pt.2) **_

-----_**4**__**th**__** Division**_-----

"Owwww," mumbled Date as he woke up. "Damn that Soi Fong. When I get my hands on.." suddenly a hand shot over and covered his mouth. "MPHTHTHNM!!"

"Shhh!! It's not wise to say such things about ANY of the captains, especially the one that also commands the Special Punishment Forces." Said the very timid looking boy who was the one covering Date's mouth. The boy removed his hand when he was sure Date would remain silent. "My name is Yamada Hanataro. You are currently in the 4th division."

"The 4th division you say? It's been awhile since I was last here. Anyway, my name is Taizenkaze Date. Could ya tell me who the captain is here?"

"The captain is Unohana Retsu."

"Really? Unohana-san is STILL captain? Could I talk to her?"

"She is actually busy giving Hinamori-fukutaicho a check up." said the timid healer, cleaning up his gear.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho?"

"Yes. Hinamori Momo, the current Vice-Captain of Squad 5. She…has had a rough few months."

"Don't tell me Kyoraku-taicho and or Hirako-taicho were getting to flirty with her." sighed Date.

"Hirako?"

"Hirako, as in Hirako Shinji. He was the Captain of Squad 5 over a century ago."

"He must have been Captain before I joined the Soul Society, because I don't know who you are talking about." said Hanataro with a shrug has he left to complete the remainder of his daily duties.

"Oooohhhh maaaaaaan," the Green-haired shinigami groaned and laid back on the bed, "What have I missed?!"

After pondering what could have happened during his frozen slumber (and counting the ceiling tiles over and over again) he decided to take a nap. He eventually was awoken by the sound of crying. He sat up, looked around, and saw a young girl sitting in a corner of the room, hugging her knees to her chest, and crying to herself. She was in the normal Shinigami attire, her dark hair in a bun, a zanpakuto by her side, and Lieutenant's badge on her arm.

'A lieutenant's badge? Are we letting people join the academy as soon as they can walk?' Date scoffed to himself at the thought. 'First it was that pint-sized Captain with the icy attitude; now we have a little lieutenant here crying like there was no tomorrow.' He silently decided to get up and see what was worth all the tears. "Oi, you alright?" She looked up, tears in her eyes, and saw his smile, and his slited eyes. Her face then contorted from one of sadness to one of pure rage!

"ICHIMARU!!" she screeched out at the top of her lungs as she lunged at him, knocking Date to his back. Pinning him as to the ground as best she could, the girl then drew her zanpakuto and aimed to plunge it right into Date's chest. "DIE!!" ***WHAM!*** In an instant Date had flip her off his body, easily knock the sword from her hands, and pinned her to the ground.

"Easy girl! Easy! First off, my name is not Ichimaru, I am Date Taizenkaze. Second, why do you want to kill him?"

"I Believe I can answer your questions, Date-kun." said the 4th division Captain, Unohana Retsu, as she walked into the room. "First, however, could you please get off Hinamori-fukutaicho?" Date swiftly got off Hinamori and bowed in apology to her and the motherly Captain. The mop-top looked back down to see if the angry face was still on the young girl, only to see that she had broken down into tears again!

"Hey now, what's with those tears? Did I hurt you?" she merely shook her head, got to her feet, bowed to Unohana, and ran out the door. "What's wrong with her?" mumbled the confused Date.

"She was betrayed. All of the Soul Society was." responded the 4th Division Captain solemnly.

"The betrayal was THAT severe? Who would do such a thing?" ask an astonished Date.

"Aizen Sosuke, Tosen Kaname, and…….Ichimaru Gin." Date froze at the mention that the smiling kid he once took care of had become a traitor to the Soul Society. Unohana let the young Shinigami sit down before continuing. "Aizen is the one leading the three of them. He was the last Captain of the 5th Division before their betrayal."

"Wait, 5th Division?! You mean HE was that young girl's captain? What about Hirako-taicho?! Who is this Tousen person? And how does Gin fit into this?!" The confused T.K. just belted out question after question until the motherly captain put a gentle, calming hand on his head.

"Don't worry, Taizenkaze-kun, I will explain everything, and I will start with what happened after you disappeared."

-----_**Outside the 4**__**th**__** Division**_-----

Hanataro was busy cleaning outside when suddenly something crashed down right in front of him! "AAAHHH!! What was that?!" When the smoke cleared, he saw it was a person standing before him. This person had a LARGE mane of white hair, even though he looked young. Hanataro looked up at the strangers face and saw it was painted in the style of that "kabuki thing" he heard about during his last trip to the World of the Living. Hanataro was in awe, until the man looked down with his fiercely painted face, which almost made poor little Hanataro shriek in fright.

"You," spoke the Kabuki man, "where is the the new member of Soul Society?"

"Y-you mean T-Taizenk-kaze Date? Med Room 5." mumbled the timid healer.

The Kabuki Man just looked up at the building before him and smirked. "So, Taizenkaze Date is this person's name?" he then howled out a mighty laugh "KAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well then prepare your self, TAIZENKAZE!" the man then stomped his feet on the ground and struck a pose, "FOR THE ARRIVAL OF YOUR NEW RIVAL, IWASHI EJIMA!!"

_**End Ch.11**_

Meet my newest person, Iwashi Ejima! XP

Sorry it took so long, major writers block. -_-;

RXR please!


	15. Rival?

Sorry for taking so long to bring up a new chapter, serious lack off ideas.

SPOILER WARNING!! (up to the flashback manga arc "Turn Back The Pendulum")

I don't own Bleach our any of it's characters, Tite Kubo does.

Date Taizenkaze is my creation.

I'm proud of how much I've done already XP

" " is Speaking out loud/Dialogue

' ' is Thought

_**Ch.12 Rival? Face Paint and Fangs.**_

-----_**4**__**th**__** Division**_-----

"…and that is the current situation."

"Geez. I'm only gone for a century and all hell breaks loose. Thanks for bringing me up to speed Unohana-taichou."

"So Date-kun, what will you do now that you've returned?"

"Not sure. It seems that a number of people are gone that I knew. None of the lower ranked shinigami probably even know my name, so becoming someone of a high seat would not be a good idea. Jealousy is an ugly thing."

Suddenly something, or someone, crashes through the wall. In a flash Taizenkaze had his hand on Joutenkou, ready for a fight, when a loud voice rang out from within the cloud of dust. "ORE SANJOU!!"

"_What the??? 'I HAVE ARRIVED!!!'?? Who is this person?"_ Thought the green-haired shinigami. "State your name!"

"Now that's pretty rude coming from a new guy. From where I come from it is polite etiquette to introduce yourself before asking someone else their name." said the stranger, as he step-out of the dust cloud. Standing before Date was a 6-foot guy with a pretty large mane of white hair, and his face had red lines on it.

"Is it also 'Polite Etiquette' to come crashing through walls like that, Kabuki-kun?"

"Why you…I'm your senior! You should address me with '-san' or '-senpai', not '-kun'!" yelled the big man, stomping his feet.

Sighing at the ridiculous sight in front of him, he suddenly felt a cold chill run up his spine. He glanced over at the squad 4 captain, she still had a kind smile on her face. _"That smile is such a lie. I better do something before she decides to castrate this poor fool."_ Thought Date. Bowing, "I'm Taizenkaze Date. Before we continue this talk, I think we should do something about this wall." He slightly nudged his head at the pile of rubble, then to the side at Unnohana. It took a few seconds for the Kabuki man to get it.

"U-Unohana-Taichou! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" he fell to his hands and knees and bowed repeatedly, stammering apology after apology.

Unohana just continued to smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure you can fix it…again."

"_Again? How much of a clutz IS this guy?"_

"Yes, Unohana-Taichou, I'll get right on it!" and the white-haired man started picking up the pieces of wall that were scattered.

"Nice talking to you again, Unohana-Taichou. I'll see you later, I'm gonna see if I can talk to Head Captain Yamamoto." With that Date quickly shunpoed out of the building though the whole and bolted across the barracks. When he felt a good distance away the green haired shinigami leaned against a wall. "WHEW! That was close. Seems things have gotten even nuttier since the last time I was here. I guess I better go see if I can get a word with the Head Captain. Heh, Yama-jii is probably mad with my vanishing for over a century. Might as well get the scolding over with now THEN see what I can do to help." He looked up to the sky, "Gin…what have you gotten yourself into now."

-----_**Hueco Mundo**_-----

Aizen and his followers surround two restrained bodies, both covered head to toe in mummy-like wrapping and seal in a small glass box, in a small room.

"Everyone here?" Aizen asks calmly, looking around at his minions.

"Everyone but Zommari, Aaroniero, and, if you want to count him, that one armed loser Grimmjow. Plus Ulquiorra and Yammy aren't here yet." Piped Luppi.

Nodding, "Very well." Just then, the doors to the room opened and two figures entered the room. Aizen looked over his shoulder with a grin on his face "You came. Ulquiorra, Yammy." Turning back to the box, he placed a small gem on top of it. "We were just about to finish." He then placed the tips of his fingers of one hand on top of the gem, which in response turned pitch black, before glowing with an ominous light. The glass container then started to crack, and then it exploded. When the smoke cleared, to younge blonde (not to mention NAKED) guys sat on their in front of Aizen and his Espada. He looks at both young Arrancar, one with what looked like a tiara on his head, and the other one with his mask covering the right half of his lower jaw, with one single fang on the end. The Fang is what caught Everyone's attention. "Now, this is most curious." Said Aizen, pointing at the fanged arrancar. "That one part of his mask is as black as the night sky." Aizen then smirks. "This is a most interesting development. Will you tell me your names? Our new comrades?"

The Arrancar with the Tiara spoke, or mumbled, first, "Wonderwice…Wonderwice Margera."

Then the Arrancar with the Black Fang then spoke, in a kinda hazy tone. "Kuro…Kurokiba…Margera..."

_**End Ch.12**_

Again sorry it took so long, major writers block. -_-;

Meet OC #3 – Arrancar Kurokiba Margera. Kurokiba means Black Fang/Dark Fang (I think that's right) and I made him brother the Mentally Challenged Wonderwice (who is actually one of my favorite arrancars).

…Is it 'Wonderwice' or 'Wonderweiss'?

Any ideas for the next chapter would be welcomed. :)

RXR please!


End file.
